Remember
by LadyGred
Summary: Just a HermioneHarry songfic to Allan Jackson's Remember When. Nothing big, just talks about Hermione and Harry's life when and after they get together. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own, nor will I ever cause lots of things would be different if I did, Harry Potter. He and all his other peoples at JK Rowling's. T.T

Author's Note: HIYA! Well this is my first fic really so I hope everyone enjoys it and um well…on with the show! - LadyGred

_Blah-_song lyrics

"Blah"-talking

* * *

Remember 

_Remember when I was young and so were you. _

_And time stood still and love was all we knew._

"Hermione…can I talk to you?" asked a nervous 16 year old Harry one night. Hermione looked up from her massive book and smiled softly.

"Of course Harry. Where would you like to talk?" she asked as her eyes meaningfully glanced around the pretty crowded common room. Harry got the hint.

"Let's take a walk around the lake. We'll use my invisibility cloak." Harry said standing up and already going to his dorm.

"Okay I'll meet you in that corner." Hermione called out pointing to a random, uninhabited corner. Harry waved over his shoulder to show he understood. He quickly returned and the two crept down to the lake under the invisibility cloak. When they found a good spot they took off the cloak and sat down on the mossy ground.

"What's on your mind Harry?" Hermione asked curiously. Harry glanced at her before ducking his head to hide his blush…but she saw it. It gave her hope.

"You…" he finally mumbled in a quiet voice.

"Me?" Hermione blinked.

"Yes you. And me. Our relationship and past together. Stuff like that." He elaborated.

"So what did you conclude from your analysis of us and everything about us?" she asked feeling the hope build up in her heart.

"That I…" Harry took a deep breath to calm down his heart quickly before finally coming out with it. "…I know we're young…but I…I think…No…I know I…love you." He finished blushing madly looking anywhere but at her.

"Really Harry? Do you love me?" Hermione asked wanting to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Harry nodded finally looking her in the eye. Suddenly she through her arms around him in a tight hug.

"I love you too." She whispered into his ear. Harry just pulled back slightly and kissed her passionately.

_You were the first, so was I._

_We made love and then you cried. _

_Remember when._

Groaning, a 17 year old Hermione woke up with a major hangover. 'Note to self: lay off the Firewhiskey.' She groaned again. Shifting around she realized a few things:

She was not in her bed

Harry was beside her, she knew his scent anywhere

She had no clothes on

…neither did Harry

'Oh god oh god oh god oh god' was all that managed to get through her head as Harry woke up, also with a hangover. He blinked at her confusedly while trying to think with a bad hangover. Finally everything registered.

"Hermione?" he asked quietly while gulping.

"Oh Harry!" she started sobbing. Harry pulled her into his warm embrace while trying to calm her down. "What if the whole school finds out! What if…oh gods! What if I'm pregnant!" she sobbed. Harry sootingly stroked her hair.

"The school won't know because most are gone for the holidays or didn't come to our Gryffindor New Year's party. If you're pregnant then…I'll marry you. I love you with all my heart anyway. No matter what I will always be by your side." He said devotedly.

_Remember when we vowed the vows._

_And walked the walk._

_Gave our hearts, made the start, it was hard._

_We lived and learned, life threw curves._

_There was joy, there was hurt._

_Remember when._

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest smiled as the newly weds kissed lovingly.

At the reception everyone congratulated Harry and Hermione happily. Except Ron. He stood alone in the corner. It turned out that Ron had loved Hermione too. It had hurt him but he accepted it and gave Harry a punch every time he hurt Hermione (A/N: not very often heh). Harry and Hermione were very grateful to him. Ron truly was a Gryffindor.

_Remember when old ones died and new were born._

_And life was changed, disassembled, rearranged._

_We came together, fell apart._

_And broke each other's heart._

_Remember when._

Right about the time Hermione was pregnant with their 2nd child Remus Lupin and Mrs. Granger died. All within 9 months. It created a lot of stress between them and hurtful fights but Harry always made sure to hope that it didn't affect the baby. Miraculously the baby was fine, slightly premature but fine. Everyone had breathed a sigh of relief especially the kids' uncle and godfather-Ron. After that all the tension and stress vanished and everyone was happy again.

_Remember when the sound of little feet._

_Was the music._

_We danced to week to week._

_Brought back the love, we found trust._

_Vowed we'd never give it up._

_Remember when._

Harry grumbled as the sunlight pierced his eyes. Rolling over he saw it was 10:30 am. 'That's nice, now for more sleep. It's only 10:30 in the morn-OH CRAP!'

"CRAP! Hermione wake up! We're gonna be late! Then train leaves in half an hour!" He shouted while running around getting dressed. Hermione was up and dressed by the time he finished.

"I'll get breakfast and the trunks. You wake the kids." She said calmly as he nodded and dashed out of the room. When he came downstairs they could hear the kids running around.

"Hard to believe we'll be alone again." Harry said quietly. Hermione glanced at him before putting breakfast on the table.

"I'm sure we'll find something to do." She smirked. He smirked back right as the kids tumbled downstairs.

_Remember when 30 seemed so old._

_Now lookin' back, it's just a steppin' stone._

_To where we are._

_Where we've been._

_Said we'd do it all again._

_Remember when._

"Happy Birthday Hemione!" Harry shouted when he got downstairs, expecting a happy wife. What he found was a sad one. "What's wrong love?" he asked as he took her in his arms.

"I'll be forty next year. I'll be OLD!" she wailed. Harry rolled his eyes.

"You'll be beautiful to me no matter what, so don't worry about it. I'll be forty next year too anyway." He said soothingly. Hermione peeked up at him.

"No regrets?" she asked quietly.

"Nope. I'd even do it all again." He said smiling and kissing her. She smiled and kissed back.

_Remember when we said when the turned gray_

_When the children grow up and move away _

_We won't be sad, we'll be glad_

_For all the life we've had_

"I love you Harry." Murmured an old Hermione in her husband's arms.

"I love you too Hermione." He whispered.

**R.I.P.**

**Harry & Hermione Potter**

**1986-2061**

_**"Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgement that something else is more important than fear." -Ambrose Redmoon**_

_Here lies not the Boy-Who-Lived or the brightest witch of our age. No here lies a man who was forced to bear the burdens of our world from the age of 11 and then selflessly engaged in battle with Lord Voldemort who he defeated for the world and for himself. And a woman who used her vast intellect not to research or study but to help a world that ridiculed her. Here lie the saviors of our world. They will not be forgotten._

_And we'll remember when…_

* * *

LadyGred: sniffle sniffle I'd forgotten how sad I made this fic. Please R&R but if you don't then that's your problem! . Thanks! Love ya! 


End file.
